Forbidden
by kiera-sama
Summary: Hermione's husband is abusive, and controlling. This is the story of her struggle to be loved once more, and cared for by the one person who listens to her cries for help. !WARNING!Rated MA for abuse, non consensual and consensual sex. !WARNING!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to St Mungo's

**Forbidden**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its worlds.

**A/N: WARNING this chapter contains violence in the form of abuse. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read this story. Thank you.**

**Chapter One:** **St. Mungo's, How May We Help You?**

Hermione tapped her wand on the front door of her flat. "Alohomora" she muttered quietly. The softest of clicks could be heard through the wooden door. She slowly turned the handle so as not to make any noise. If he woke, she would be in for it. It was three o'clock in the morning, and she was just coming home. He hated it when she came home late. Hell, he hated her going out in the first place.

She slipped inside, and quickly but quietly shut and locked the door. Hermione made her way down the hall to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and climbed inside the tub. She leaned back and let the water flow down her hair and her back. After a few minutes she reached for her lufa and applied some of his favorite body wash. Lavender scented.

She softly scrubbed her body in the same placed He touched her. Tonight had been wonderful, and He had been so giving. Tonight had been about her alone; which was more than she ever got with her husband.

She recalled the way that her husband had been in the beginning. He had taken her on romantic dates, and brought her flowers. He had even shown up at her work a few times, to take her to lunch. She had loved him, and she thought he had loved her…

But that was all in the past now. He had become demanding, overpowering, and most of all, controlling. She had to tell him where she was going, when she was going, how long she was to be there and when she expected to be home. He wanted her to be there, either in the bedroom, where he was controlling and didn't do anything for her pleasure.

Hermione could count on one hand, not including her thumb, how many times he had made her orgasm in their entire marriage. It was all about him. A quick poke and hump as it were. She rarely got any satisfaction from it at all.

If she wasn't in the bedroom, Hermione was expected to be either cleaning, or in the kitchen. If the rooms weren't up to his standards…well…let's just say she made sure they were.

When she was done with her body, she stepped into the spray of water and let it rinse the soap off of her. She then shampooed and conditioned her hair with that same lavender scent, and turned off the water. Reaching around the curtain, she found a large white towel.

Quickly drying her hair, she then wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the shower. She summoned her pajamas and dressed quietly, not once making a single sound since she walked through the front door. Hermione put the towel inside of the hamper, at the bottom, knowing that if her husband saw the towel he would know that she had come in so late.

She slid out of the bathroom, and made her way up the stairs. She listened at the door, and when she didn't hear anything, slowly pushed the bedroom door open. She slipped inside and as she was heading to the bed, a soft light flickered into existence.

"Where were you?"

Hermione spun on her heel to face her husband. "R-Ron…" she gasped. "You scared me…I…the date I had with Ginny ran a bit late…" she lied quickly. She had told him that she was going to see Ginny. And she had, for about fifteen minutes…

"It is three in the morning Hermione…what have I told you?" Ron Weasley stood and took a step toward her. "I want you home by seven…"

"Ron, we just got caught up talking and…" Hermione began weakly, taking a step backward.

"Talking, a load of good talking gets you, eh Hermione?" Ron said now walking towards her.

Hermione's back hit the wall. There was no where else to go. She looked up into his angry eyes.

"Ron…Ron, please…" she whimpered, scared.

"No…" Ron raised his arm above his head. "Home…by…SEVEN!!"

Ron's fists came raining down upon Hermione, who covered her face. He knocked her arm away from her head and punched her square in the jaw. Hermione's face snapped to the side. Her legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground, where she curled into a ball. Ron kicked at her side, and Hermione could swear she heard a rib crack.

Ron turned to reach for something to hit her with. When he was a few steps away from her, Hermione lunged at the door, tripping over the lamp that had fallen over when she fell.

Ron heard the noise and ran at her. She scrambled through the door and tried to reach the stairs. Her legs were swept out from under her and she started to fall. Ron grabbed a hold of her arm and she heard as well as felt it break. He then grabbed her by her wet hair and jerked her face up to his.

"You are my wife. And as such I expect you do behave like a good little wife should, and obey me."

Hermione's tears poured down her face, her eyes pleading to her husband to stop. "Ron…" she whispered weakly. "I'm sorry…"

"NO SORRYS!!" He jerked his arm that was holding her up, and flung it over the stairs, letting go of her hair.

He watched as Hermione helplessly fell down the stairs, cuts and scrapes being added to the already forming bruises. As she lay in a crumpled heap at the foot of the staircase, Ron calmly walked down the stairs. He pinched a bit of floo powder between his fingers, and tossed it into the fire, threatening Hermione not to say anything.

A head popped into the flames. "St. Mungo's, how may we be of service?"

Ron's face was the height of concern, "Please, my there's been an accident…"

A/n: please tell me how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Coma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter in any way shape or form.**

**Chapter two: Coma**

**Hermione struggled to lift her head to glare at her husband. She saw the flames disappear. 'Oh no…' she thought.**

**Ron turned to her, his face turning dark with malice. "You and I are to have a quick heart to heart, wife!"**

**He grabbed her by her broken arm and smirked evilly as she cried out. "You came home from a meeting for work and it was dark. You hadn't had time to clean the house and I work all day. You tripped on…" he looked around the room until he spotted a towel. "That towel, and lost your balance, falling backwards. Your arm broke when you tried to grab the banister, and the stairs must have broken your ribs." **

**He stopped pacing. "Is that understood?"**

**Hermione glared daggers at him, "I am not going to lie for you anymore Ronald!" **

"**That was the wrong thing to say." Ron grabbed a lamp on the side table next to the couch. He lifted it and hit her on the back of the head. The last thing Hermione saw before she lost consciousness was her husband's feet, stepping up to her. "Night-night Mione."**

**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

**Hermione heard light noise, and someone calling her name. "Hermione! Hermione!" **

**She struggled to find that person, locking on his voice. "Harry! Harry I'm coming, don't go! Please, wait!" **

"**Let's go Harry, she isn't going to wake. Might as well get something to eat." Hermione heard Ginny say.**

"**Yeah I guess your right…where is Ron?" Harry asked.**

"**He said he couldn't bear to see Hermione like this."**

"…**Come on Harry, I know you don't want to leave Hermione in this place, but neither do I. But even so, it is very late, and the mediwitches will be going over their rounds soon. We need to go home. She wouldn't want you to waste away here, you need a shower, and food." Ginny pleaded. "Please…Harry…" **

**Harry stood and looked at Hermione once more before turning to his wife. "Your right Hun, lets go." he stooped down and kissed Hermione's forehead. **

"**Harry! Harry please, take me out of here!" Hermione struggled to call out, while her heart broke at being left alone once more.**

"**Hermione…"**

**She heard a familiar voice. The one voice she had longed to hear since that night. And she hadn't even heard him enter the room.**

"**My god Hermione, what did he do to you?"**

**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

**Hermione lay in her hospital bed, with tubes in her wrists, and an iv, that floated at her bedside. She was in a hospital gown, with the sheets loosely laid over her unconscious body. The door to the room was open wide and a lone figure stood in the doorway. **

"**Poor hermione…" Harry said. **

"**What?" Ron asked. **

"**About Hermione…"**

"**Oh…yeah…the healers say they don't know how deep a coma she is in. They have tried everything. From Enervate to magical medicines. They say she might never get out of it."**

"**Ron…?" Harry said confused.**

"**You don't seem to be to concerned about your wife, little brother." **

**Harry and Ron turned to see Fred and George standing against the wall across them. **

"**Yeah, a bit too nonchalant if you ask me." George added.**

"**And we for one…"**

"**Feel sorry for Hermione…" George added.**

"**Because she has to have…" Fred continued.**

"**A horrible…"**

"**uncaring…"**

"**potato crisp eating…"**

"**Prat…" George said.**

"**Of a husband like you." Fred finished.**

**By this time Ron was very red in the face. "H-How dare you!" Ron took a threatening step toward his older brothers.**

"**Mr. Weasley?" a Healer asked. **

**The three brothers turned to her. "Yes?" they asked.**

"**Um…Mrs. Hermione Weasleys husband…" she continued.**

**George and Fred turned away, Fred with an unreadable expression on his face. **

"**Yes." Ron said eying the Mediwitch hungrily, oblivious to the angry looks Fred and George were giving him. Harry seemed to either not notice, or just pretended not to. **

"**If I could have a word with you please?" she asked and led him away.**

**Harry sighed and softly spoke. "I know what it looks like."**

**The twins looked at him, listening. **

"**I know that it may seem like Ron doesn't care, but he really is hurting. He loves Hermione, he always has. He just has a problem showing it." Harry said.**

"**Harry, I don't know how long you are planning on denying this, but Ron doesn't care. For one he was ogling that mediwitch like she was a new kind of cake. And for another, if Hermione fell down the stairs, why not use her wand to either stop herself or conjure up something so she wouldn't get that hurt? Ron said that she tripped over her bath towel. Well when the mediwitchs showed up, where was it? And why was the entire room cleaned and straightened.? If it was just an 'accident' then I want to know Harry. Tell me why!" Fred demanded.**

"**I'm sorry Fred. I can't." Harry said as he left.**

**Fred stood rooted to the spot fuming. He felt a caring hand on his shoulder. "I'll get you some tea."**

**Watching his brother leave, Fred glanced in on Hermione. He walked in and sat next to her. **

**SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANGE**

**Deep inside her coma…**

**The room was dark, except for the dim light from the dying embers in the fireplace. What had possessed him to do something like this? Ron was a sweet man, well…sometimes. But he had never hit her before. All she had said was she would take a hot shower before doing the dishes. He hadn't heard her correctly or something, because five minutes into the shower she heard him shouting about the 'filth' in his house. **

**He had ran into the room and demanded to know why she was resting when there was work to be done. She repeated what she had told him before, and he had grabbed her by the hair and drug her down the stairs and tossed her onto the kitchen floor. When she had protested his violence he had struck her twice on the face and once on the arm. Then he had demanded her to do the dishes and then get into the bed like a 'good woman' should. **

**Hermione had ran to the door, not realizing her nakedness and apperated to Number Twelve Grimmald St. Once inside she put up wards, and only then did she realize she was without clothing. She hurried up the stairs to find the closet, where she dug through old boxes and found her old sweatpants, and a top. Then she wandered back to the study, and cast Incendio on the dead coals. **

**As she sat alone in the large chair she had deemed hers while Sirius was alive. She had rested there for several hours before realizing she had not eaten since lunch, and was quite hungry. She made a sandwich and a steamy hot cup of tea. No sugar, the way she liked it. **

**There she still sat, even though it was long after midnight. She had not moved an inch since she arrived. She opened her eyes. The fire was dying. She knelt in front of the fireplace to add some wood to the heat. She started when she heard someone move behind her. Whipping out her wand she spun on her heel, pointed and shot without looking to see who it was. **

"**Ow!" Fred muttered. "Damn you are good." **

**A/N: please push the little button with the word review on it, and let me know what you think of this chapter. thank you for being so patient.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations. I only own the plot.

Chapter three: The beginning.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Fred! What are you doing here?"

Fred's eyes roamed Hermione's face. There was a slight shimmering. He wasn't sure why, but he was pretty sure Hermione had disillusioned part of her face.

"I'm…staying here for a while, Harry said I could until George's girlfriend, either leaves him, or stays out of my business. Seems like she is taking over every aspect of my dear twin's life, and has started on mine. Hardly notices I don't live there actually."

Hermione stared at him with sympathy in her gaze, but soon averted her eyes as he addressed her.

"Why are you here at this time of night? Shouldn't you be with Ickle Ronniekins about now?" Fred questioned.

Hermione's aversion to meet his line of vision, caused Fred to mutter a spell under his breath. Ropes flew from the tip of his wand, binding Hermione to the chair where she sat. "Sorry Mione, but you are acting very suspicious," grinned Fred in a joking manner, although his eyes were serious.

Furious Hermione struggled against the ropes, demanding he let her go. "When I get my wand back Fred Weasley!" Hermione screamed, watching Fred twirl her wand between his fingers.

"Lets just see what you are hiding behind that Disillusionment spell for…" Fred started, ignoring Hermione's desperate cry of terror.

Fred, still grinning widely, swished his wand with a flourish.

Hermione's look of horror, twisted, into something much more frightened looking. She began to rock, back and forth, back and forth, not looking at the horrified expression on Fred's face.

Fred hadn't seen such damage on a person before this, well, that is after the war; and never, never on a person like Hermione. Hell, compared to any of them, Hermione was practically a saint. A goodie-two-shoes who could never do any wrong.

But then why was he looking at a bruise spattered face, and noticed that as she rocked, she favored her right arm. He strode over to the chair, and gently pulled her hand away from her arm. He pulled her sleeve up, and his eyes narrowed in anger. There was a large bruise on her shoulder, and a HANDPRINT shaped bruise on her upper arm. Fred gently touched it, and even though he barely brushed it, Hermione winced in pain.

"Oh, Mione…" Fred murmured softly. He cupped her chin and lifted her face, gently forcing her to look him in the eye. "Please, who did this to you? And why are you here and not with Ron? Surely he-" Fred stopped short at his realization.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" he swore angrily, lunging to his feet. "I'll kill him!" Fred promised. He grabbed his cloak, and started toward the door. "I'll fucking kill him!"

He stopped inches away from the door, he heard Hermione whimper.

"Please…Please Fred…Please?"

He turned to look back at her.

"Please don't…I can't…please don't go…please don't tell anyone?" Hermione pleaded. "He didn't mean to…it was my fault…please?"

Her cries fell on deaf ears, as he continued to pull the door open. As he was on the stoop, he heard her last cry.

"Please…don't leave me alone? Fred?"

Fred sighed, and knew it wasn't his place to tell anyone, it wasn't his place to tell his brother how to work his marriage. And, he thought with a pain, Hermione wasn't his to avenge. He turned to her and locked the door behind him as he entered the house.

Hermione shivered as he let her loose of the ropes. She curled up into a ball. Tears coursed down her cheeks.

Fred awkwardly put his arms around her and let her sob against him. Part of him seemed to die, at the thought of his little brother hurting Hermione. As long as he had known her, he had always admired her ability to face down danger.

'Oh Hermione…' Fred thought. 'who could hurt a pretty little thing like you, how could Ron?' When Hermione stopped crying, Fred gestured to her face with his wand, asking silently if he could heal her. When she nodded her consent, he cast the proper healing spell on her bruises. When he was done, Hermione looked at him surprised. "Where did you…?"

"Learn such exceptional healing spells?" when she nodded he answered her simply. "when you work with such touchy potions in experiments like I do, you need to know those spells." he shrugged.

Hermione grabbed his arm when he stood. "please…don't go…" she was terrified that Ron would find her and finish what he started and more since she had ran away.

Fred smiled at her. "I am not going anywhere. don't worry." he held out his hand. "Come on. Lets get you settled in for the night."

He pulled her to her feet, and led her to the bathroom. He showed her where everything was. "When your ready the rooms right down the hall."

Hermione nodded. She brushed her teeth, and finished the shower she had started several hours before. Wrapped in a towel, she made her way down the hall, and into the room Fred had indicated. She was looking through the drawers for something to wear to bed.

"Hey Hermione, do you see my towel anywhere in here-" Fred stopped in his tracks as Hermione spun around, and struggled to cover herself and grab the towel on the bed at the same time. She brought it to cover her breasts, and her face was burning.

Fred could not think. He didn't think about Hermione being his little brothers wife. He didn't think about what anyone would think. All that mattered, all that existed, was Hermione. He couldn't think of how he hadn't seen it before. She was beautiful.

Hermione reached blindly for something to cover herself more. Before she could, Fred's hand gripped her arm gently, but forcefully.

"Don't…"

Hermione's eyes met his, she could read them. Something was there. Hermione knew it wasn't love…concern? Caring? She swallowed visibly. Lust?

Fred leaned close to Hermione, letting his lips come close to hers. "Just for now…let me love you…just for now."

Hermione came to terms with what was right and wrong, and found she could care less. She just wanted what Fred seemed to want to give her. And she found she would take it…and more. She pressed her lips gently to his.

Fred's arms wound around her waist, gently pulling her body against his. His mouth gently, but hungrily probing at hers. She gave in to him, and his tongue melded with hers, and her body melted against his.

He led her to the bed, and drew the towel away. His eyes bathed her in warmth, drinking her up. He began by placing tentative kisses to her stomach and breasts. He slowly learned what made her writhe and gasp. They made love for hours, Fred showing Hermione, how much better she could feel if taken care of properly. They fell asleep, sated in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4:Admitting you have a problem

Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter, or any of its affiliates.

Chapter four: Admitting you have a problem, is half the battle.

"hey...hey, Fred, wake up." A quiet voice said near his ear.

Fred lifted his head sleepily and looked around. he was still at the hospital. his eyes darted to Hermione's bed, and then to his twin.

"Hey...how long have i been?"

"About a half an hour. Every one went home, I let you sleep." George said.

"What for? You should have woken me up. I had a weird dream." Fred grumped. "I would have rather you woke me up."

"Yeah, well. what's done is done." George grinned. "You have had less sleep than Harry. Trust me, Gred, you needed it." he held out his hand to his brother.

"I guess so Forge." Fred said letting his brother pull him to his feet. "I just wish..."

"I know." George said softly.

They made their way from the room, stopping only when Fred cast a disparring look behind him. "I'll see you tomorrow Hermione..." Fred said sadly.

once they were in the main lobby, George turned to him. "When you floo, head to the leaky cauldron, we're meeting Ginny and Harry for a pick-me-up, and you look like you could use a bowl of tom's hot stew as well."

Fred nodded. "Sure. whatever you say."

they each took a pinch of the blue powder, and tossed it into the flames. stepping inside the green inferno, they called out, "The Leaky Cauldron!" with a flash of light, and a swirl of robes, they were gone.

flames flared in the dank room, filling it with an eerie green glow. two tall figures spilled onto the stone floor. they stood and brushed the dust and ash from their clothes and bright red hair. they straightened their robes, and headed to the dark corner furthest from the bar. "Two firewhiskeys, and a large bowl of your famous stew, Tom!" George called out.

there was a nod from the bartender, signalling he had heard them. several seconds after they had seated themselves, their drinks appeared out of midair, and a steaming bowl of stew hovered above their table. fred pulled it down on the table infront of him, and picked up a spoon.

as Fred ate, George watched the fireplace. soon a second flash of light resounded the room and Harry and Ginny made their way to them.

they each ordered drinks, and Ginny made Harry get himself a dragon flank steak. as they ate their food, and sipped their drinks, they made idle chatter, none of the four of them, really interested in what the other had to say. until Fred spoke for the first time since entering the pub.

"I have something I need to get off my chest. but until I get the say so, none of you can say a word...you hear me?" Fred said wearily.

the others nodded solumnly.

"Because if anyone gets wind of this, it will be the end. unless we have concrete proof, which I do, but cant use because the person gives me express permission to do so. and i promised." fred began.

"Would you like a wizards oath?" Ginny asked.

"No! i wouldnt want my little sister to take one of them unless there were no other option. please just promise not to say anything. expecially to Ron."

they agreed. fred launched into his sorrowful tale.

scenechangefred'smemoryscenechange

he awoke cold, rolling over to try to obtain some form of warmth, he slid into the slight dip in the mattress. he opened his eyes and flinched at the light. once his eyes had adjusted, he looked around the room. "Hermione?" he called. "We need to talk, where are you?"

when silence met his question, he climbed from the bed, and looked for Hermione. Fred realized she had work in the morning, simultaniously realizing that he had no idea where she worked. He sighed, resigning himself to the fact, that she had went back to his abusive younger brother. he dressed and apperated to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, and awoke his brother to open the shop.

Hours passed, and the shop was running a bit slow. knowing that Ron was bound to be at work, until very late, Fred called to his twin. "Hey George, the shop is slow today, im going to head out, send me a patronus if it picks up again okay?"

"Sure sure." was his response.

fred quickly apperated to ron's house. he entered the house with little difficulty, and got comfortable. he didnt know when hermione would return.

it was around five, hermione was usually off of work by now, right? he pondered several things in his head during his wait. like why would his little brother beat the woman of his dreams, or why wouldnt Hermione turn his sorry arse in to the authorities.

he snapped from his thoughts, and he quickly dissalusioned himself, just in case it was his prat of a brother. it wasnt. Hermione entered the room, her dark robes swished as she closed the door with a snap. she turned to face him, and jumped when he lifted the spell. "We need to talk hermione."

"I, um...uh..." Hermione sputtered.

"Why did you leave without waking me?" Fred demeanded. "Did you even eat breakfast before you left?"

"Fred, I," Hermione started. "This has nothing to do with you... I can handle myself..."

"Handle yourself? Hermione you cant even raise your wand against someone who is beating the shit out of you!"

Hermione's eyes flashed. "It was just the once. it will not happen again. I assure you. and as such, there is no need for this conversation, or your concern." hermione snapped.

"It is my concern! you were bruised! that should never happen!" Fred raged. " and whats more, it was my brother! that alone is cause for my concern!"

"No Fred!" Hermione said visably angered. "Let me handle it! Promise me, that you will not tell the aurors! besides, if you do, i will lie. i will not have my marriage left in ruin!"

"Hermione, please, you need to get out now, there are ways to break the bonds of marriage." Fred aruged,"if you let me help you i can..."

"I neither want, nor need your help, Fredrik Weasley. now i ask you to leave." Hermione waved her wand at the door.

fred stood and stalked his way to the door. before he stepped out of the house, he said, "Hermione, i will leave. but if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me. i'm pretty much living there now anyway. your always welcome."

"thanks, but no thanks, Fred. i'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." fred stepped away from her, and with one last look behind him, turned on the spot, and apperated.

A/N: sorry for the wait. lots of work and such. =P also, i apolojise for any spelling errors in this, i am using word pad tonight. so no spell checker -_- anyway, enjoy!


End file.
